


Forbidden Fruit

by FireOpal (Sandel)



Series: Changing Times [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Polyamory, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Luna once heard someone say that forbidden fruit taste the sweetest, but she just wants the fruit to not be forbidden.</p>
  <p>---</p>
  <p>Written for MuggleMaybe's <span class="u">(Super) Microfiction Challenge</span> <i>and</i> the <span class="u">Every Word Counts Challenge</span> over at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Forums.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Banner by beyond the rain at The Dark Arts forums.

It’s the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.  
  
Luna is at the lake with Ginny and Hermione. Where she had been with Ginny a year ago, when she'd let Ginny go.  
  
Luna wonders if Ginny is thinking about that too.   
  
She can’t ask, because Hermione is here too, this time. Luna likes Hermione, but she has a feeling that Hermione wouldn’t understand how Luna can want Ginny  _so much_ , and still not want to ‘steal’ her from Harry.  
  
Luna once heard someone say that forbidden fruit taste the sweetest, but she just wants the fruit to not be forbidden.

* * *

Luna has never been good at telling ‘friend feelings’ and ‘love feelings’ apart. She loves all her friends, and she could see herself kissing most of them. She liked kissing Ginny, before she left for Harry. And she liked kissing Dean, before he left for Seamus. It’s a pity that they keep leaving.  
  
Right now, she’s kissing Neville. She likes it. He seems to like it, but he worries about what it ‘means’. Luna can’t answer that. He asks if she kisses any of her other friends.  
  
“Not anymore,” she tells him.  
  
He doesn’t ask any other questions after that.

* * *

It’s Ginny and Harry’s wedding day.  
  
Laughing, Ginny asks Luna to dance. Luna accepts, and they laugh more as they both try to take the lead. In the end, Luna ends up following. Today is Ginny’s day, after all.  
  
Harry smiles broadly when they waltz past him, and Luna’s struck by the feeling that she’s close to solving a puzzle she’s been poring over for years. But the moment passes, the feeling passes, and the dance passes.  
  
Ginny disappears away, and Luna goes back to dancing with Neville. But she can’t quite shake the feeling that she’s missing something obvious.

* * *

Neville leaves, after all.

It’s not really a surprise, after she said no to marrying him. It still hurts.  
  
She tries to explain that marriage feels like prison, like a brand of ownership. That she wants to be with him, just not married.  
  
He doesn’t understand.  
  
He tells her this is just the last straw. That he’s never felt sure that she truly loves him. That he can’t be with someone who spends more than half the year abroad looking for strange creatures.  
  
“We’ll still be friends,” he says.  
  
Luna has spoken those words. She knows they taste like ash.

* * *

It’s Luna’s own wedding day, and everything is wonderful. She loves her rainbow dress. She loves all her friends, dressed in sun colours. She loves Rolf.  
  
Rolf, who came to her bearing a love that doesn’t want to claim ownership. Rolf, who thinks she should have anything she wants. It’s thanks to him – and to Seamus, lovely Seamus who worked through his hang-ups to make his husband happy – that she gets to kiss Dean again after all these years.  
  
Luna looks at Ginny. She looks fantastic in yellow. Kissable.  
  
Maybe Ginny is another fruit that doesn’t have to be forbidden?


End file.
